Reaction
by AmazonTurk
Summary: How does Revan react to Akalara and Reno's night together? Gift fic for dantesdarkqueen. Based off the chapter 'Lemons' in 'Part of Life'.


**_A/N: I live! Sorry about the weeks of non-activity. I got promoted and am training for Account Manager. Things are crazy at work._**

**_So, I'm really supposed to be writing my next chapter for the collaboration fic 'What Might Have Been' I've been writing with dantesdarkqueen and teh manic. But...I also owe some lovely people a couple of one-shots. And one-shots are fun. This particular one is for dantesdarkqueen who guessed that Tifa was Shiva in my one-shot for teh maniac titled 'Trick or Treat?'. She requested "Revan's reaction when he finds out about that little one-night stand Reno had with Akalara in 'Part of Life'." (backs away from Revan) O-o-okay, then._**

**_Disclaimer: Akalara belongs to dantesdarkqueen and Revan belongs to kingmunkey. The rest belong to Squeenix._**

* * *

Revan ran a hand over his face, fatigue finally starting to set in after his mission. He'd been gone for three days, was filthy, in need of a shower, something to eat and then bed. Oh yes, bed. Bed was a good thing. Especially considering who would be in that bed when he crawled into it. A wide grin split his face as he walked through headquarters to his office. Okay, sex with Akalara first and _then_ bed.

He opened his office door and stepped inside, tossing his gear next to his desk. Going to his closet, he rummaged around until he found a change of clothes. A quick shower in the gym and then he was heading back to their apartment. After the whole thing with Akalara and Niki (and to a lesser extent, Brit) fighting for Reno had ended, it hadn't taken long for Revan and the green-haired woman to move in together. He was in love with her and was glad to be with her every moment they could. And he had come to love Azrael as well. The silver-haired boy was so much like his mother, and yet so much like his father. Revan knew Azrael still had a bit of a problem with him being with his mother. He knew that Azrael, like most kids who have lost a parent, either to death or divorce, want their parents together. And anyone else stepping into the missing parent's place was met with some resistance. But for the most part, he and Azrael got along great. And the kid was shaping up to be a pretty damn good sword fighter. But considering that Sephiroth was his father and Revan was his teacher, there was no question that he would be exceptional.

Smiling, Revan left his clothes in his office and grabbed a clean towel, heading down to the gym. He stepped into the hot water of the showers, letting it rinse the last three days off him. After he finished his shower, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, heading back to his office. His head shot up when he heard the sound of a door opening. Blue eyes narrowed as he watched a very naked Reno step out of Akalara and Brit's office, carrying his torn clothing and heading to his own office. Revan stepped out of sight and waited. A few minutes later, Reno reappeared, wearing another set of clothes. Walking down the hall, he kissed his fingers and placed it to the picture of a fallen comrade and continued on his way.

The only thing going through Revan's mind was that it had better be Brit in that office. Storming forward, he tore the door opened and stared in shock at his girlfriend, still partially nude and cleaning up the mess of her own shredded clothes. Akalara stared at him, cranberry eyes wide in shock.

"Revan," she whispered.

Revan closed the door behind him and stepped into the office. "What happened?" he asked evenly.

"Rev, I can explain."

"Please do," he said, hands on his hips. "Why are you halfway naked and I just saw Reno step out of this office in a similar state?"

Akalara exhaled deeply, desperation grasping at her. She couldn't lose Revan. She just couldn't. And if she lied...she would.

"Akalara," Revan pressed. "Why did Reno leave here naked? Why are you still naked?"

"I...slept with him," she answered, looking him in the eye.

Revan tried to hide the pain that washed over him, but failed miserably. "Why?" he whispered. Pain flared to anger and his voice roared at her, "Why?!"

"He's my friend, Rev," she said. "He needed me."

"I'm your boyfriend! Don't you give a shit about what I need?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, that is so cliche, Akalara," Revan spat out. "Standard go-to line of all those who cheat." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "How many times has this happened since we've been together?"

"This is the first and only time it's happened, Revan," Akalara said, the desperation finally taking her over. Panic began to flare as well. "I swear it."

"But why?" he asked again. "Am I still not good enough for you? Is this what it's going to take for you to be satisfied?"

"Revan..."

"No, I want to know!" he growled, stepping toward her and backing her against the wall. He pinned her arms at her sides and stared fiercely into her face. "Is this what you need? One man isn't enough to satisfy you anymore?"

"This has nothing to do with--"

"Sephiroth?" he spat out. "It always has something to do with Sephiroth. He's the love of your life, isn't he?"

Akalara bit her lip, eyes turned away from him.

Revan grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Isn't he?" he snarled.

"What do you want me to say, Revan?" she exclaimed. "Yes, Sephiorth is the love of my life, but damn it, so are you!"

"Then why the fuck did you sleep with Reno?!"

Akalara shook her head.

"Answer me, damn it," Revan ordered. Akalara set her jaw stubbornly. Revan, in turn, did the same. "Answer me, or so help me Odin, I will walk out that door and out of your life for good."

Panic flashed in Akalara's eyes. "You can't mean that," she whispered.

Revan stepped away, Akalara reaching out desperately to bring him back to her. "I mean it, Ak," he told her. "Why did you sleep with Reno?"

"He's the link, okay?!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears. "He's one of the last ties I have with Seph."

The blond swordsman looked down at his green-haired lover as she collapsed onto the floor, arms wrapped around her naked middle as she sobbed. Hands on his hips, Revan glanced around the office and spotted what was left of Akalara's uniform jacket. Grabbing it, he returned to her, draping the garment over her trembling shoulders, stroking her arms through the fabric comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently, yet firmly.

Akalara scrubbed at her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "He's the only guy left out of the three of them," she answered. "There were six of us, see? Reno and Lily, Zack and Kandi and me and Seph. We did everything together. Everything, Revan."

Revan arched an eyebrow at that. "You mean..."

"Sex, every weekend," Akalara explained. "We'd all get together at one of our places, usually Seph's since he had the biggest apartment. Alcohol and sex. Usually, me and the girls would perform a little dance, strip tease, whatever. Lily's a bellydancer, I used to be a topless dancer and Kandi was a Honey Bee Girl. It's not like we weren't skilled. The guys would watch and drink until they couldn't take it anymore and then, we'd all fuck. We'd usually stick with our respective partners, but we also liked to mix it up a bit."

The swordsman stared at her in disbelief. He'd known about their little sextet. He just hadn't realized to what extent their relationship had gone.

"Reno's it," Akalara sighed. "Zack and Seph are gone. And I guess, that by being with him tonight, it kind of brought the past back...just for a little bit." She looked up into his blue eyes, begging him to understand. "This is the first time since the fight ended that I've been with him, Revan. I swear to Shiva it is. And I know you don't believe me, but I swear by all the gods I never wanted to hurt you."

Revan nodded slowly, pulling her towards him and stroking her back soothingly. "Ak, I know living without Sephiroth kills you," he murmured softly into her hair. "You talk in your sleep sometimes, and the things I hear...I won't lie to you, they hurt. Because I know I'll never be to you what he is.

"I know I'm not Sephiorth. I know I'm not the love of your life, but damn it, Akalara, you're the love of mine," Revan told her, pulling back to look at her. "I love you."

Akalara blinked back the fresh set of tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. "I love you, too, Revan," she answered truthfully. "I really do."

"But I can't compete with a phantom, with a memory of what you used to have," he continued. "Up against that, I'll lose everytime."

Revan pressed his forehead against hers, a maneuver that sent a painful memory of the way her two friends used to do flooding through her mind.

"I can't replace him, Ak."

"I don't want you to," she sobbed. She pulled back and looked at him, her fingers threading through his shoulder length blond locks. "I don't want a replacement for Sephiroth. What he and I had was special. What you and I have is special. I loved him, I love him still. But he's gone. You are here and I love you. And Revan, if I lose you..."

"You won't," he told her soothingly, his lips pressing against hers gently. "I promise, you won't."

Akalara returned the kiss, tears spilling from her eyes to her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. "I'm sorry about Reno," she told him between kisses.

Revan nodded, matching her kiss for kiss. "Promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything," she vowed, shrugging the jacket from her shoulders and ripping the towel from off his hips.

Revan moaned as she straddled him, the contact causing him to become erect. "The next time...you need a link...to Sephiroth..."

"...yeah?"

"Fuck Kandi or Lily."

Akalara looked down at him, a slow, wide smile gracing her full lips. She lowered herself down onto his erection, her mouth ghosting over his with her smile. "Deal."

* * *

**_A/N: (growl) Revan is...(growl). (glomps kingmunkey) Thank you for letting me molest him! And they were naked for the entire fic! Well, nearly...but SKIN!! _**

**_P.S. My husband thinks Revan was too easy on Akalara. Should I write an alternate ending based on what my husband thinks should happen? Angst, anyone?_**


End file.
